Revenge
by HeavenlyKitten
Summary: A simple trade mission goes wrong, but only for Lt. Col. John Sheppard when he's taken captive by a woman bent on killing him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**_ This idea just wouldn't leave me alone and I know it's probably been written before, but I thought what the hell let me give it a shot. Let me know what you guys think so far. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or thing from SGA**_

**Revenge**

"Mistress he's here." A young woman with fiery red hair and green eyes exclaimed as she walked into the bath house where her mistress sat in a bubble bath.

The woman she referred to ran a wet bubbly hand over her wet leg as she sighed and relaxed against the back of the tub. Her eyes were closed and if she was surprised she didn't show any signs of it. Her dark espresso hair was piled high on her head as not to get wet. Her eyes were closed preventing her color from showing. Her voice was calm as she spoke very softly.

"Cora you've said this before and you've been wrong?" her eyes still did not open as she responded to Cora.

"This time I am not wrong." Cora promised firmly her eyes rested on her mistress's face

"Why are you so sure this time?" Her mistress questioned her.

"Because I had a very reliable source." Cora stated

"Who was your source this time because last time your source was wrong as well." she stated

"This time it was the Genii leader that said who he was." Cora stated" He even went as far as to introduce me to him. If you didn't want him so bad I might have had a little fun with him myself."

"Cora keep your head about you this man is very dangerous." her mistress informed her" So, Ladon sold him out that's pretty funny."

"He's not alone he has people with him." Cora stated

"Do not harm any of his people I only want him brought to me and be careful." she stated

"Yes, Mistress." Cora said as she started to leave

"Tell his people that they can trade or whatever they want to do." she informed her

"What if they refuse to let us have him?" Cora questioned

"I have no problems with them do not hurt them." she order

"Yes, mistress." Cora said as she lowered her head

"Cora if you are wrong about I'm advising you to take a **very** long leave of absence from this place." her mistress stated firmly

"I am not wrong if I am you can take my life." Cora stated confidently as she walked out leaving her mistress alone.

She relaxed against the head rest of her tub as she inhaled the wonderful scent of roses and lavender. She thought about what she was going to do. Revenge was so sweet, but now that she could taste it she wasn't sure it was as sweet as she it was worth it. She'd seen so many lives taken. So much blood shed. All she really wanted was to go some place far away from all this and just be her self. She had to pretend to be this cold. Calculating. Alluring leader. That could keep these people in line and take down all enemies without so much as a second thought, but she did think about it. She never had to kill anyone before, but today would change that. The man being brought to her now was wanted for murder and this to her people was punishable only by death. She didn't know if she had that right to take someone else's life like that. For the sake of her people she could not allow her feelings to show. She had to show a calm confident front. To show weakness would mean to lose the respect of her people and that was a risk she could not afford to take. Sighing heavily she reached for a bar of soap to clean herself with, but then she put it back down she would need that later to wash the blood from her hands. _If only he hadn't come here. Why did he? Why did Ladon give him up so early? He knew that she wanted this man dead for all he had done. Maybe I could just pretend he wasn't here._ No she couldn't do that because her people knew. _Oh if only I could escape myself and just disappear for good. _She had to push these foolish thoughts out of her head. She was a leader now and her people's lives depended on her to keep her wits about her. She was a grown woman now it was time she take a stand and be strong. She heard what sounded like five footsteps. Cora she knew. Four of them sounded like men. She threw a concerned gaze to the door wondering if Cora was all right. She quickly grabbed her dagger that she kept by her tub side and slid it under the water. A girl could never be without her accessory. She waited alarmed and fully alerted as the doors opened. Cora came through.

"What seems to be wrong how many people where with him?" she questioned

"An athosian woman. A man that is chatter away about what he assumes we do not know. Then this man with wild hair very strong might I add." she paused as her mistress's eyes flew to hers

"That man is under my protection do not under any circumstances harm him." she demanded

"Of course. Then Ladon catching on to why we wanted the other man has now come to his defense." Cora stated

Before anymore could be said between them they heard shouting then the doors swung open as the wild man Cora referred to cam in.

"Layla." his deep voice was surprised to find her.

"You can not be in here." Cora said as she tried to shove him back out.

"Cora it's all right Ronon Dex is a dear friend let him stay." Layla said.

"What about the others?" Cora questioned

"Ladon and the rest are not prisoners, but their leader is place him in a holding cell." she informed her

Ronon's eyes met Layla's and locked for one heart beat Layla felt like she was sixteen again and Ronon was just becoming a warrior. Although right now he looked at like he wanted to drowned her in the water she sat in.


	2. Chpt2

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone or thing in SGA**_

**Chapter Two**

Layla sighed deeply this was going to be a long day she knew it. She had sat up exposing her breast to Ronon and yet it didn't faze her because all she could think about was he was alive and here before her. She regained enough control to sit back covering her self up as she realized it had been a very long time since they last saw each other. When she spoke it was with practiced calm.

"Ronon Dex I thought you were dead." she brought her eyes up to met his briefly then allowed them to fall down to her water which was now getting cold.

"It's you who is taken Sheppard prisoner?" Ronon questioned surprised as he walked to the edge of her tub and sat down.

"Lt. Col. John Sheppard has committed murder and must pay for it." she stated her heart heavily with sadness because they were now on opposite sides.

"Who did he kill?" Ronon questioned softly knowing her well enough to know that it had to be someone close to her.

"Ronon out of respect for our friendship I am asking you to please stay out of this."she pleaded softly not wanting to fight with him, but again she could not show weakness in front of her people.

"Layla you are like a sister to me and you know how much you mean to me, but I can not stand by why you kill him without telling my why." Ronon said as he searched her face

"This has nothing to do with you." she said her voice still remaining calm

"This has everything to do with me because he's my friend." Ronon informed her

"What has he done to deserve your loyalty. Your friendship?" she questioned softly

"He saved my life." He told her

"How?" she asked softly

Ronon told her about what the wrath had done to Sateda and his people. He told her about the tracking device and how it was one of Sheppard's people that saved him. Because of him he was free. He saw the moment her confidence wavered a little as his words sunk into her head.

"What happened to the girl that was attached to Melena's hip?" he questioned as his hand came to rest under her chin.

"You've been gone a long time Ronon. After I left Sateda I was lost. I had no one. No family. No friends. The Genii took me in and raised me as if I had been born here." she stopped because the memory of her life before here was to painful" That girl died the day Melena died. She has seen too much innocent blood shed. Too many fights with wraith. She died alone time ago."

She spoke the truth she had seen too much to be that girl that was attached to Melena and Ronon that she never left their side. She missed that girl, but she knew she could never be that girl again. That girl died the day the wraith invaded Sateda.

"You don't think I've been through a lot too." Ronon stated" I'm asking you for some compassion at least tell me who he supposedly murdered." his eyes bore into hers as he demanded answers.

"You have no idea how it pains me for us to be on opposite sides like this."she said as an unchecked tear slid down her cheek." I have a duty to these people to the family that I've been welcomed into."

"I don't even know who you are anymore." Ronon said to her as he let go of her chin and stepped back.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way." she said softly

At this moment Cora came in with Teyla, Rodney, and Ladon hot on her heels.

"I am sorry Mistress, but they are demanding answers." Cora stated

"That's it I've had enough!" Cora shouted as she stood up from the water splashing Ronon with water.

Ronon immediately took his coat off and wrapped it around her shield her nakedness from everyone else.

"We demand to know why you've taken Col. Sheppard prisoner." Ladon stated

"You know why he's been taken into custody." Layla said to him her eyes flashing anger as she glared at him.

Everyone else turned to glare at him as well.

"You can't seriously be holding him accountable for his death." Ladon said in disbelief

"Did he or did not kill him?" Layla questioned

"Yes, but the circumstances..." he tried but she cut him off

"By your own admission he murdered a man." Layla said

"It wasn't murder it was self defense." Ladon said

"It's murder when you've been plotting his death for years and have on more than one occasion tried to kill him." she retorted

"Only when his own life was in danger." Ladon replied

"Cora remove these people from here. As soon as I am dressed I will tell Col. Sheppard his fate." she stated as she walked out leaving them alone.

Her eyes met John's briefly as she passed the holding cell. He was not what she expected him to be. She was struck by how incredible he looked even while being held prisoner. Maybe she was wrong about him maybe he wasn't a murder. Maybe Ladon was right. Just as she was about to walk past him she stopped at the edge she faced the out edges of her land. She took a deep breath as she finally spoke to him.

"Did you kill Acastus Koyla?" she questioned softly

"Is this what this is all about?" he asked angry that he was being held prisoner for killing a man that had tried to kill him how many times.

"Answer my questioned." she demanded

"Yes, but it was self defense." he stated

"So, you have no regrets?" she questioned as she held Ronon's jacket closer against her body.

"I didn't take pleasure in killing him, but if I had to do it all over again after everything that he's done to me and my people I would do it again without a second thought." he informed her

She said nothing more as she walked away from him and went to her cabin. If what he said was right how could she kill him when he only killed Koyla out of self defense? She was also burdened with the weight of having to avenge her people's leader. She laid down on her bed contemplating everything that Ladon said. Everything that Ronon said and all that Col. John Sheppard his self had said. Not to mention she would hate to see someone like him die.


	3. Chpt3

**A/N:**_ Wow it's been a while since I updated I know. I got writer's block big time on this one. So, now I'm over it I finally realized where I want this to go. Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you like it so far._

**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own anyone or thing in SGA**_

**Chapter Three**

The next week Layla saw to it that Col. Sheppard had a fair trial. She listened to her people first tell how he threatened Koyla on more than one occasion. She heard in detail how he had tried to kill him. Now here she sat listening as his people told their story. She heard the warmth in Teyla's voice. The nervousness in Mckay's and then the fierce loyalty in Ronon's. After they were done she needed to think about what she would do next.

"He's guilty Layla!" a man shouted to her as she walked to her cabin.

"Yeah he deserves to die!" Another one shouted.

"Throw the book at him!" a woman yelled

"Save our future from him!" someone else yelled to her

Once inside she sat down on the edge of her bed. She sighed deeply as she placed her head in her hands. She really had no idea what she was going to do next. A knock on her door brought her up. She opened it and saw Ronon.

"Look, it's been a long day I don't want to fight with you." she said defeated

"I'm not here to fight." he said as he walked in.

"Then why are you here?" she asked as she shut the door.

"I want to talk to you not about Sheppard or his fate about us and our lives." he said knowing she needed to talk to someone. He saw her conflict today.

"Okay you first." she said as she sat on her bed and he sat next to her.

"Well, you know about the tracking device, but since that's been removed I've been able to actually regain my life back. I fight with Sheppard and his people. I stay in Atlantis. I have discovered some of our people are still alive." he said looked over at her

"I know I've run into a few of them." she said softly

"The wraith took the woman I loved from me and seven years of my life that I can never get back." he said to her

"Do, you ever get tired of the fighting. The bloodshed. The loss of innocent lives?" she questioned him as she laid down on her bed staring at the ceiling" Do you ever just want to stop and breath fresh air for once?"

"All the time." he confessed as he laid back his head next to hers.

"I know what you're doing and I appreciate it." she said softly not moving from her spot." My people are calling for justice, but I'm not so sure about killing Sheppard. After hearing everyone speak I'm certain there's a lot that we were not told about Koyla."

"I thought we weren't talking about Sheppard or Koyla." Ronon said to her grateful that she wasn't dead set on killing Sheppard.

"Since the wraith came to Sateda and the Genii took me in I've changed I thought for the better, but I feel like I lost myself." she confessed softly to him" I've become someone I don't even know anymore."

"You need to get away from here." Ronon said to her

"I can't just abandon these people they need me." she said to him

"You need you more." he said to her as he rolled over to face her and took her hand in his." Tell them that you want to make sure you're making the right choice. So, you're going with him to his people to get more details."

"They'd never go for it." she said softly as she thought about what Ronon said." Wait it could work."

"I can see smoke coming out of your ears." Ronon teased as she smacked him playfully.

"Oh you're so not funny." she laughed

"So, you'll let Sheppard come back to Atlantis with us as well as you?" Ronon asked

"Yeah call it his last wish." she said to him as they stood up

" See I knew the girl I use to know was still in there somewhere." he said as they walked out of her cabin.

She walked over to her place in the middle of her people.

"Have you made a decision?" a man yelled from the crowd.

"Yes, I have, but before I tell you, Lt. Col. Sheppard has requested that he return to his people for one week as his last request." as she said this John looked up at her surprised." To ensure his return here to face justice I will go with him in my absence Ladon will take over as leader."

"Are you sure it's safe for you to go with them?" a man asked her

"Yes I would not go if it weren't." she told him as Ladon came over to her

"I trust Ronon's talked sense into you." Ladon said to her softly

"He's opened my eyes to a someone who I almost forgot." she told him" Don't let anyone get killed while I'm gone."

"Not, if I can help it." he said

"No, trying to kill Atlantis or her people." she said to him

"I wouldn't dream of it." he said to her

After a while she allowed Sheppard to be released and they went to the jumper. She sat in the back away from Sheppard because she knew she was the last person he wanted to be around right now. Ronon came to set by her.

"You're doing the right thing." he told her

"I hope so, because he looks like he wants to kill me." she said softly

"What do you expect you kept him locked up for a week." McKay snapped at her.

"You're a very annoying man." she said to him

"Yeah, you get use to him after a while." Ronon said to her.


	4. Chpt4

**A/N:**_ Thank you all for the reviews it's great to know you are enjoying this._

**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own anyone or thing in SGA**_

**Chapter Four**

When they returned to Atlantis they were met by Weir and Col. Caldwell. After a long explanation Layla was permitted to stay, but would be confined to her quarters unless a guard was with her. This did not sit well with Layla although John did not tell them that she wanted him dead he made up some excuse about his jumper needing work. She wondered why he did not sell her out to his people. _Maybe there's more to him than even I know. _She thought as she sat in the small room that was called her quarters. The least they could've done was seen to it to had something better than this. As she placed her things in the small draws a knock came from her door.

"It's opened." she said as she went about placing her things inside the draws.

"We need to talk." John said as he walked into the small room.

Layla looked at him then went back to her task.

"You have to know that it was nothing personal." she stated softly not wanting to look at his face because since she first saw him she was having trouble concentrating on what she needed to do.

"_Nothing personal? _" He bit out as he grabbed her upper arms forcing her to meet his gaze." You were going to kill me."

"Still am." she retorted as she struggled to get free of his grip.

"You're kidding me." he said as he let go of her so fast she almost fell down." Koyla attempted to end my life more time than I want to count." he looked at her and for the first since all this had happened he actually noticed how beautiful she was.

"Then you have nothing to fear for in the next life you will be judged fairly." she told him as she dropped her gaze from his. Her arms still burned from where he had gripped them.

"Come with me." he demanded as he grabbed her arm roughly pulling her out of the room.

"I do not like being man handle." she said as she grabbed his arm effectively, but painfully throwing him off balance.

As he fell he didn't release her and she fell down on top of him. Then they rolled down a flight of stairs which ended with him being on top of her.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Yeah just bruised." she stated

" If you're planning on killing me then you need to see something." he said to her as he gently this time grabbed her arm.

He lead to where they kept all their tapped transactions.

"What is it?" she questioned

"Proof that Koyla wasn't the saint you think he is." he said to her as he played the hologram recording of when Koyla had him held captive with the wraith that killed him.

"I don't understand if that wraith killed you then why are you still alive?" she asked cautiously trying to process all that she was just told.

"Because I saved it's life and he owed me." John said as he explained the power wraith have to not only take life, but give it back at their own choosing.

"This proves nothing for all I know Koyla could've saved your life." she turned her back to him as she struggled with her self.

"Why would he give back the life he took?" John questioned her." Think about all the years you've known him has he never shown some sort of behavior that you thought was odd?" he needed her to see the real Koyla.

"You don't know what he went through." she said to him softly" Sometimes people change."

"He didn't." John said

"He wasn't always like you think." she said to him as she turned to face him

"I know you're grateful for his family taken you in as child after the wraith destroyed your home, but he was not that man you grew to love he changed into someone different." John tried to reason with her.

"The wraith changed us all." she said not ready to accept the fact that Koyla was a cold blooded killer

"Look at what they did to you and Ronon." John said to her " You guys didn't go on a killing spree."

"You don't know so don't for one second pretend that you do." she bit out at him as she went to leave, but his voice stopped her.

"If you think I should be punished for killing Koyla here." John said handing her his gun." You say the only thing your people want is justice for Koyla then here." when she didn't grabbed the gun he picked up her hand and placed it in them.

"This is insane." she said as she dropped the gun to the ground." You know what you're right you shouldn't die for Koyla because I see now that you're crazy and should be locked up in a place where you can't hurt yourself or others." their eyes met once again and she held his gaze one second too long. He closed the short distance between them and kissed her.

His lips touched hers and stole her breath away. For the second time since meeting him he made her rethink her intentions.

"Does that feel like the kiss of a crazy man?" his breath whispered softly across her cheeks.

"Crazy men could kiss like that too." she whispered softly

"I know you're in a tough spot right now, but you have to know I would never cold bloodily take another's life. I didn't want to kill Koyla." he said to her" He left me no choice."

Layla turned and this time John didn't stop her from leaving. He saw the conflict within her. She had a duty to her people, but he knew there was a part of her somewhere inside that knew he was right. He would really hate to die without getting to know her better.


	5. Chpt 5

**A/N: **_I know it's taken some time to finish this story. Sorry RL's busy right now. I hope you guys like these next two chapters. I'm glad you guys have stuck with this from the start thanks._

**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own anyone or thing in SGA**_

**Chapter Five**

Layla and the two guards she now called her shadows had just walked into the mess hall when Ronon came over to them. He told the guards to leave Layla in his car which she was thankful for. She'd been here for two days and yet the choice she had made about John Sheppard's life was weighting so heavy on her mind. Him kissing her didn't help matters. As she and Ronon sat down at a middle table Mckay walked by them paused like he was going to sit down then walked off. _He's an odd man. _She thought to her self. She shook her head and began to eat.

"I don't want to argue." she said to Ronon softly

"Neither do I" he said

"It's hard enough to do this I can't keep fighting with you every step I make." Her voice sounded so weak like a child looking for approval.

"You have to do what you think is right I'm not going to argue with you about it. Let's just have a great meal." he said to her.

Soon McKay came back to them and sat down next to Ronon. Layla met his eyes and sighed softly. Then Teyla came over to them and sat to the right of Layla. She eyed the trio suspiciously.

"If your Lt. Col. John Sheppard comes to sit down I'll know something's up." she told them softly as Ronon shoveled food into his mouth.

"I know you have a very difficult choice to make, but perhaps you have not heard everything." Teyla suggested softly trying to win the other woman's trust.

"I know what Koyla did to john with the wraith, but it still does not change the fact that John took a man's life." she told them softly.

"What about the fact the Koyla came here to Atlantis and nearly killed Dr. Elizabeth Weir and myself along with John Sheppard." McKay said to her.

"Koyla wouldn't do something like that." she said in disbelief.

"Yeah he would and he did." he said to her" If you go through with taking Sheppard's life then you are no better than Koyla."

"McKay!" Ronon growled

"Rodney." Teyla said to him

"You know what it's okay I see where I stand with you people." Layla snapped as she stood up to leave only to bump into John." Excuse me I really need to leave." she side stepped him and left.

"Maybe you should try charming her." Rodney suggested to John

"This is a hard a choice for her." Ronon said

"She feels like she has to go through with it." Teyla said compassionately.

"You think she'll listen if I try to talk to her one more time?" john questioned

"She might just don't push her too hard." Ronon said

John showed up at Layla's room when she opened the doors she just shook her head.

"I'm not in the mood to fight with you." she stated as she moved so he could walk in.

"Neither am I." he said as he sat on the edge of her bed.

After aa while of silence Layla couldn't take it anymore.

"I've made a decision." she said softly" I was wrong about everything." she paused as she sat next to him on her small bed." Why didn't you tell me that he came here and try to kill not just you, but Dr. Weir and Dr. McKay?"

"I thought you already knew about him coming here." he said

"No, I didn't." she said her forehead creased with lines of concern" You have to believe me I thought he was a good person, but now I find that I have been deceived." she lowered her eyes to hands.

"You were doing what you thought was right for your people." John said softly

"So, were you." she said as her eyes met his.

"Dos this mean you're not going to kill me?" He questioned

"Yes, you get to live until someone else wants you dead." she told him

"Good." he said to her as he reached for her small hand." You should let me show you around."

"Thanks, but Ronon already offered." she told him as she felt the heat of his skin burn her hand like she'd touched an open flame.

"Oh, then I guess I'll settle for just being in your company." he smiled a boyish smile at her.

"Just because I'm not going to kill you doesn't mean I'm going to share the same bed as you." she stated hoping she sounded more firmer than she felt.

"The thought never crossed my mind." he said innocently" But just incase the thought crosses your mind..."

"It won't." she said as she snatched her hand back from him.

"When it does I'm just right around the corner." he stood up as if he was going to walk away then turned grabbed her face and kissed her." That's just a little bit of what you'll get should your mind change." he then walked out leaving sitting her bed.

_God, I could fall him. _She thought as she sighed and laid back on her bed with a cheesy smile across her lips.


	6. Chpt 6

**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own anyone or thing in SGA**_

**Chapter Six**

"So, this is the place you've called home for some time now." Layla smiled at Ronon as they walked the outer edges of Atlantis.

"Yeah, it is." he confirmed as he looked over at her.

"I can see why you would want to stay here it's so peaceful and calm." she sighed dreamily as she inhaled the ocean breeze.

"You can call this home too if you wanted too." Ronon suggested

"I would love to, but I can't." she brought her eyes up to meet Ronon's.

"Still the offer stands." he said to her as he saw the pain and conflict within the depths of her eyes." What's on that beautiful mind of yours?"

"You always did know when something was wrong." she smiled at him softly as she leaned against the rail." I think I'm having feelings for someone."

"Sheppard." he stated as he smiled at her

"Yeah, I know I'm not suppose to, but it just seemed like the more I learned about him the more I started to like him." she said softly

"Does he know that you like him?" Ronon asked

"Well, he's kissed me twice already and both times he's walked away." she crinkled her brows up" Am I a bad kisser?"

"You weren't when we kissed." Ronon said to her as he smiled brightly

"Then why does he not pursue more when he kisses me?" she questioned curiously

"That's something you'd have to ask him." Ronon said

"I did tell him that just because I decided not to kill him doesn't mean I'm sharing his bed." she said to him

"I'm glad you've decided to kill him." Ronon said" He's giving you the space you need to realize that you want to share his bed."

"When did you become so insightful?" she asked

"I'm not sure." he said as they began to walk back inside of Atlantis.

"You promised to spar with me." she beamed as she shoved him playfully.

"You might want to conserve your energy." he stated as she shoved him again

"Oh, please I could beat your ass with blind folded." she smirked proudly.

"That sounds like a great idea." he said to her as he tossed her over his shoulder.

"Ronon Dex you put me down!" she squealed

He did when they reached the sparring room.

"I taught you everything you know." he said reaching for a blindfold.

"I've learned some new things since we last saw each other." she stated

"You said you could beat my ass blindfolded." he challenged

Let's do it." she said as he placed the blind fold on her.

She held her own once she got use to it. He wondered if this was how the Genii taught her to fight. He was surprised at how much she'd learned without him. The doors opened and Layla for one second paused at the new sound. That was all Ronon needed to knock her flat on her ass.

"Never let your guard down." he warned her as he helped her up.

"Someone came in." she said still blind folded.

Ronon shook his head at John who had walked in. He then motioned for John to fight with Layla. He watched Layla block hit for hit. Then suddenly she went still like a deer just spotting that it was being watched. She stood in the center of the room not moving just barley breathing as John stopped all movement too.

"Dex, you can better than that." she taunted as she inhaled a scent that wasn't Ronon's. _Who else was here? _She wondered as she circled her mysterious opponent." You fight like a girl."

John arched an eye brow at her.

Ronon just shrugged and smirked.

John went for her again this time he effectively caught her off guard, but just as he would've knocked her on her ass she hooked her leg around his causing him to crash down on top of her. He reached down and took the blind fold off. He felt as well as heard her gasp.

"That's a dirty trick." she said as the weight of John landing on her nearly knocked the breath from her.

"I couldn't help it." john said as he liked the view of her beneath him.

Ronon could sense the sparks from where he was, but he also knew this was not the time nor place.

"I think we've had enough for today." Ronon said softly

"Yeah I'm so gonna feel this in the morning." she said as John helped her to her feet.

"Shut up Sheppard." Ronon said before John could open his mouth.

Layla just laughed as she walked out with them. She missed Ronon so much. When she was a teen she had fallen so hard for him. He was the first guy that she ever really loved. Now they were closer than one could be without being one. Though the wraith had robbed them of years together. It was like it didn't even happen. Ronon would always have a special plae in her heart that no one could ever reach.


	7. Chpt7

**A/N:**_ Thanks for all the great reviews I know it's taking a while to update, but I have an eight month old baby who's teething so it's hard for me to get on line. I hope you guys enjoy these next chapter. Also as with all good things I am coming to an end to this story. Enjoy._

**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own anyone or thing in SGA**_

**Chapter Seven**

Layla was sitting on the steps leading into the gate room waiting for Ronon. Today was her last day in Atlantis and he wanted to take her to a planet he swore she'd like. It was a bittersweet day for her. She had finally found a friend she thought was long dead not to mention she was growing more attracted to John everyday she spent here. There was so many reason for her to stay, but she knew she had to go. If she stayed she'd only allow something to happen that wouldn't be right. John Sheppard made her knees go weak to much for her to stay here any longer than she had too. She had the responsibility of telling her people everything they were told about Koyla being a hero was a lie. She just hoped Ladon hadn't taken full control of them. He wasn't as bad a person as everyone thought.

The alarms sounded causing her to jump to her feet. She heard someone shouting that an unknown person was trying to come through. Then she saw John come up. Her heart did a little flutter as she moved up closer to them where it was safer. John saw her and he smiled at her as she stood beside him.

"I thought you were leaving today." he said to her softly since she'd come to Atlantis he felt this pull to her.

Despite the fact that she tried to kill him he was attracted to her. He couldn't put his finger on what he was feeling, but he liked it. _How long has it been since I really let myself feel anything for a woman? _He thought as his eyes met hers. He didn't want her to leave though he knew she had to get back to her people. He was already forming a plan to go back to her planet to see her. First he had to deal with this problem. He could lose his self in her eyes if he wasn't careful.

"Well, Ronon talked me into staying until morning." she said to him as she found it hard to breath.

"Good I'd miss you either way, but we have unfinished business." he said as he turned his attention to the voice coming through the gate before she had a chance to respond.

"Atlantis this Ladon we have a problem." Ladon's voice came through causing Layla's ears to perk up.

"Lower the shields." John said a little worried as Ronon came up to Layla's side.

"What's going on?" He asked

"Ladon says there's a problem he's coming through now." Layla said to him worried.

He put a hand on her shoulder.

As the shields were lowered Ladon came through holding Cora in his arms.

"Oh, my god Cora!" Layla's shouted as she ran to them." What happened?"

"The wraith attacked us and she was hurt." he said to her as John and Ronon came over to them.

"I need a doctor now!" Layla yelled as Cora opened her eyes." Hey it's me Layla."

"Everyone's gone Lay." Cora's soft painful voice said to Layla.

"No, no it's okay you're safe." she said as she held her hand even though her heart was pounding in her chest._ God, please let her be okay I couldn't to lose her after all we've been through together. _She thought despite the fact that she threatened her life when she brought Sheppard to her. _I'm the only one allowed to take her life not that I would. Just let her be okay._

"Lay they know everything. I tried to fight them off, but they were so many." Cora's weak voice said as Layla held her bloodied hand." I'm so very sorry."

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for." she said as Keller came and put her on a stretcher." She's going to okay right?"

"I'll know more after the ex-rays." Keller said to her

"I'll come with you." Layla said as she followed them.

"You want to tell me what happened and don't leave anything out." John said as he watched Layla walk away.

"The wraith culled her village. They either killed or took everyone." he said to John

"Yet you're still here." John said to him

"Because of Cora's quick thinking." he said to John

"Did you come straight here?" John asked

"No, we gated to another place then came here." he said

"Layla entrusted you with her people's lives she told you not to get any of them killed now she's watching her best friend fight for her life for your sake hope she makes it." Ronon said as he came over to them and gave Ladon a death glare.

"This wasn't my fault." Ladon said

Ronon didn't say anything more he went to Layla's side. They were there for a long time. Layla hadn't stopped pacing back and forth. Ronon was leaning against the wall John was standing next to him and Ladon was across from them.

"I should've never left." Layla said as she stopped pacing her back was to them, but Ronon knew she was crying.

"Don't blame yourself for what they did." Ronon told her

"How can I not?" she turned to him fresh tear sliding down her cheeks." If I had been there..."

"You would've ended up like the rest." Ladon said to her

"No, I could've saved them." she said to him" Cora doesn't deserve this none of them do."

Ronon didn't say anything more he just reached out to her and pulled her into his arms.

John knew they were close friends, but he couldn't help to feel a slight pang of jealousy. He wanted to comfort her. To hold her in his arms. Instead did nothing except watch her. He wanted to reassure her.

'John I need to see you in my office.' Elizabeth's voice came through his ear piece.

"Guys I've gotta go Elizabeth needs to see me." He said to them

"I'll find you if anything changes." Ronon said knowing John wanted to be there for Layla.

"Thanks." he said as he left them

"Did something happen between you and him that you're not telling me?" Ladon asked Layla

"It's none of your business nor is this a good time to bring it up." she said to him as he just looked at her.

Something had changed between her and Lt. Col. Sheppard. He was sure of it.


	8. Chpt8

**A/N: **_I am so very sorry it took me this long to update, but it started with the computer I was using getting a shit load of viruses and then I got this offer to have _**_MY VERY FIRST BOOK PUBLISHED!!!!_**_ I am so excited. I'm still going to write fanfiction, but a lot of my time is now concentrated on my book. It's harder to write than fanfiction, but it is so worth it! Anywho so I hope these next few chapters were worth all the wait. Sadly to say this story has come to an end. It was fun to write and like with all good things it must end. Thank you all so very much for sticking by this long._

**_Disclaimer:__I do not own anyone or thing in SGA._**

**Chapter Eight**

John walked into the infirmary where Layla slept in a chair next to a resting Cora. It was something he was use to seeing since last week when Cora came in barely alive. He knew it had hit Layla hard he saw it in her eyes. He could tell from the dark circles under her eyes that she was not getting any sleep. It was the guilt that was eating at her. Keller's eyes met his as she gave him a weak smile. He stepped closer to Layla who was holding Cora's hand. He felt bad for the two women they had lost everything and yet they were still strong.

"Ronon came by earlier to check on her." Keller told him.

"He said he was concerned for her." John replied was he gently touched Layla's hair.

"So am I." Keller stated" She has barely eaten anything and she sleeps in that chair. If she doesn't take proper care of herself she will be right beside her friend, but not in a good way."

"That bad huh." he didn't have to ask he knew it was bad.

"Guilt is a very powerful emotion." she told him as she went to check on another patient.

John sighed as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He knew guilt like the back of his hand. Lt. Aidan Ford came to mind. _How many nights did he toss and turn because he saw his face every time he closed his eyes? _He thought about sharing his feelings about Aidan with her, but somehow he felt that wouldn't help either of them. It was the whole 'I know how you feel, I've been there that he couldn't say. Though in a way he had an idea of what she was feeling. He bent down to lift her up just as her eyes opened.

"Unless you plan on having your way with me I suggest you put me down." their eyes met and held each other for a moment.

"You need to be in bed and if that's the only to get you in there then by all means." he lifted the corner of his mouth as she swatted his hand away from her." Ronon's worried about you and so is Dr. Keller." he saw her in take of breath as her eyes dropped from his.

"Ronon understands my mood and Dr. Keller is just that a doctor." her voice was void of any emotion which concerned John.

"We are all worried about you Layla." he pulled up a chair and sat next to her

"Keller I get. Ronon I get because of our history, but you I don't." her eyes met his searching for anything that would shine light on their current situation" Why are you worried about me?"

Her soft question caught John off guard for a moment so he just looked into her eyes.

"I was going to end your life not to long ago." she reminded him as she felt the moment the change came. She'd been fighting it for so long now she couldn't nor did she want to.

"I'm still here." was all he trusted his self to say at this moment. He wanted to tell her he felt something for her that was so strong it scared him.

"You know you owe Ronon a huge thank you for that." she told him as her eyes dropped from his

"Well, I'm glad you didn't." he said as he took her hand in his and caught her eyes again this time she held his gaze.

"So, am I" she confessed as he leaned closer to her.

"Oh god get a room before you kill me with the sugary sweetness in here." Layla's eyes snapped to a very wide awake Cora as she felt her cheeks flame.


	9. Chpt 9

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own anyone or thing in SGA**_

**Chapter Nine**

After Cora had woken up and assured Layla that she was fine it didn't take much more convincing for John to get her to shower and eat properly. Teyla let her borrow some clothes that she could not fit into anymore. So, now dressed in a soft top that was open from the mid drift down and a pair of tight fitting pants Layla was on her way to greet John who was taking her off world. Her hair was piled on top of her head in an assortment of curls. She stopped in the infirmary to see Cora, but saw Ronon sitting with her. Cora's surprised look caused Ronon to turn around. He grinned wide at her as she came closer to him. Not even the glare from Layla stopped him.

"Teyla's clothes look good on you." He smirked at her as she stood next to him.

"Shut up Dex." Layla warned threateningly

"You know if you're trying to catch Sheppard's eyes I think that will work." Ronon teased as she shoved him

"I was not trying to do that." she blushed a deep shade of pink which only encouraged Ronon who put his arm around her hips pulling her closer to him.

"Don't let her lie to you she wants him bad." Cora joined in the teasing. It was a refreshing change.

"Well, if he doesn't take the bait I will." Ronon purred as she shoved away from him.

"Oh you're one to talk." Layla's eyes met Cora's." You're only in that bed so Ronon will come sit by your side and hold your hand."

"Yes, but at least I admit it proudly." Cora laughed at her mistress's comfortableness.

"You two are going to get a rather hard beating when I get back." Layla promised her eyes flashing at Ronon.

"Where are you going?" Cora asked curiously

"Well, I'm going off world with Col. Sheppard." she stated as Cora giggled

"I think it's okay if you call him John now." Ronon's amused voice said to her

"You two laugh it up while you can." she looked at Cora" Be careful you don't hurt yourself."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about what happened." all laughter left her voice and a sadness touched her eyes.

"Don't worry about it you're okay and that's all that matters now." Layla dismissed it before she even said it. She felt the same way, but now was not the time for regrets.

"You're right I still can't help, but to feel..." Ronon cut in softly

"Like you could've done something more." His eyes met Cora's as she nodded her head" I've been where you are and believe there was nothing you could've done to help your people. You're lucky you got away safely." He squeezed her hand gently

"Ronon's right. If I had lost you as well, I truly would be lost." Layla added softly

Ronon saw the bond between the two women getting stronger. He knew Layla well enough to know that she was plotting something. He also knew her well enough to know that she would take her time. Unlike him she was careful and planned things out. In all honesty she was the worst enemy to have because she was so calculating in her moves. She rarely reacted she always thought things through. This is what scared him now. Her eyes betrayed nothing of how she felt.

"Have fun and by fun I mean have great sex you deserve it and he's hot." Cora said to Layla.

"You know I think those drugs are a little strong." Layla couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips as she hugged Cora and Ronon before she left.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she walked to the gate room where she saw John waiting for her. How was it that she had been around him this long and only now had she realized how beautiful he truly was? She stood there just twenty feet from him and just gazed at him. Her breath caught in her throat and she was sure a cheesy smile was on her face now. _Desire_ Oh yes, she recognized this feeling. She wanted him more than she wanted her next breath. It both excited and scared her to feel like this. He could easily kill her with the waiting.

"Hey you ready?" John's voice broke through her cloudy mind.

"Huh? Oh." she had to focus on what was at hand.

"Are you okay you look like your flushed?" he questioned as he smiled at her

"Um, yes, I'm fine." she stumbled over her words earning a raised brow from him

"Are you sure you still look flushed maybe you're getting sick." he pressited as he lifted a corner of his mouth. He knew what her problem was because he was having the same problem.

"I told you I'm fine." she said as she held his gaze a moment longer than she intended to

"Then we should be on our way." he smirked as they went through the gate.


	10. Chpt 10

**A/N: **_Well this is the last chapter I hope you've all enjoyed this story even though it took me so long to finish it. I have really enjoyed writing this story. Thanks again for all the great reviews._

**_Disclaimer: __I still do not own anyone or thing in SGA_**

**Chapter Ten**

"Oh, wow I have never seen anything more stunning then this." Layla's voice was in awe at the sight she was seeing.

Lush green grass. A spectacular assortment of different flowers. With a water fall that sparkled like diamond in the light of the sun. It nearly took her breath away.

"We thought you and Cora could use a new place to start over should you not want to stay at Atlantis." he said as he stood behind her in awe of the only beauty he needed to see.

"You did this after all I tried to do." Layla stated as she turned in his arms and starred into his eyes.

"Layla you thought you were doing right by your people and when you realized the truth you had the courage to stand down." he said as he allowed his self to touch her.

"John." she whispered just as his lips came closer to hers.

"Say you don't want me and I'll stop." he said his breath teasing her lips

"You don't want me." she whispered as she smiled

He crashed his lips to hers this time nothing would stop them. A soft gasp escaped her lips as he broke the kiss long enough to kiss the sensitive spot of her neck. He swung her up in his arms as he deepened the kiss and laid her down on the lush grass. The sound of the waterfall was their only music. As their tongues danced with each other the fires of desire were ignited to an inferno. John's body slid over hers as he kissed the exposed skin of her stomach. Her hands tangled in his hair as he brought his lips back up to hers. His hand found their way inside her shirt.

She worked the buttons of his shirt. He sat up enough to pull her shirt off of her and toss his own to the ground with hers. A gasped was ripped from her mouth as his lips found a hard nipple. As each new area of skin was exposed a trail of fiery kisses lavished the ares. John paused before entering her looking into her eyes searching for an answer to his unasked question. She pulled his lips down to hers in an answering kissing. She urged him forward as she brought her hips up to meet his every thrust. He had never felt more alive than he did right now at this moment.

Sweat dripped down on Layla's sweaty chest as John brought her to a new level of pleasure. She could touch the sun and not be burned. No, this was better than touching the sun itself. Her muscles clenched around him as she milked him of all he could give her. She could swear she saw heaven. Her breathing was erratic as she laid there next John. Their coming together was like finding peace for them both. This was what made life worth living.

"Wow I've been denying myself this for so long because I was afraid." Layla's breathless voice reached John's ears as he chuckled softly

"I tried to deny it, but every time you were near me I felt it so strong." he told her as she curled up to his side.

"So, was it the outfit that broke your resolve?" she questioned with a soft laugh

"It did look great on you." he pulled her against him.

"Yeah I knew it would break you down." she said as he pinned her beneath him.

"So, you admit to using this beautiful body of yours against me?" he questioned

"No, I admit to using your own weakness against you." she countered as he kissed her again.

They made love once more before they reluctantly got dressed. John turned to Layla before they went through the gate.

"So, are you and Cora going to call this home?" He needed to know how often he would have to request to come to her.

"I can not speak for Cora, but Atlantis is better for me." she smiled at him

"Good, because it would be hard for me to come see you every night without raising suspicions." he kissed her once more.

"Who said I'm letting you in my bed in Atlantis." she teased as he suckled her nipple through her shirt.

"Your body does." he replied

"That's not fair." she stated

"It's only using your weakness against you." he mocked her earlier remark.

They went through the gate returning back to Atlantis. No, they would not say they were in love, but they were definitely in lust with each other and it was a great feeling.


End file.
